The Doll's Memories
by SwiftFeather
Summary: -COMPLETED- Allen turns into a doll, and wakes up without any memories. Thinking that he was a nuisance to the people of the BO, especially Kanda Yu, Allen Walker resorts to suicide. Will kanda finally see light? Yullen Doll!Allen LEMON, YAOI
1. After Weeks

**Allen Walker.**

**I AM STRICTLY A Yullen supporter, and I AM STRICTLY A LenaleexAllen HATER!! I HATE LENALEE!**

**The end.**

**NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE CROWN CLOWN!**

**

* * *

**

"I want you to go, Kanda."

Kanda's eye twitched. "Why me." Kanda said, as if challanging Komui with that icy voice of his.

"Because you're like... like..." Komui cocked his head to one side. "Well, you just go and stop asking me questions. Aren't you the one who kept asking me: 'How come he's not back yet?'"

"I was just missing a fight with that beansprout. That's all." Kanda said, looking away. "Alright, looks like I have no choice."

Komui looked up, surprised. "You're going? Thats so unlike you to agree so quickly, Yu." Komui said, smiling in a weird kind of way. "Ah well, all the better, less trouble. Make sure you ask him WELL why it took him so long."

"I know."

* * *

"This town is the dumps. And I can feel an evil aura around here." Kanda whispered to himself, stepping into the deserted streets of the town that Allen was sent to. Kanda continued walking along the street, with all those broken houses lining the streets.

_He must have already went back. He couldn't possibly stay in a dump like this_.

Kanda thought as he walked down the street. Then he sensed a movement and spun around, his hand on his sword hilt. His eyes narrowed at the wind blowing through the empty street.

"Well well! An exorcist!" said a girl's voice from behind.

Kanda spun around, glaring at the girl. The girl was sitting on the top of an armchair that was backfacing Kanda. Kanda reckoned that there is somebody else sitting on it, but that person can't be seen since the chair was backfacing him... Kanda tightened his hold on his sword. "Who are you?" He asked the girl with spiky hair. The girl smiled sweetly at him, kicking her legs. "I am Road Camelot. Are you here to look for your exorcist friend?" She asked, smiling.

"Allen? Where is he?" Kanda asked, glaring up at the girl. "What did you do with him?"

"Ahhh... You ARE looking for him! He's kind of nice to play with. But his dressing was good enough. He's so handsome... with that white hair... blue eyes..."

"Where is he?!" Kanda yelled.

Road spun the armchair around. Allen Walker was sitting on it, dressed like a prince of some sort.

"Beansprout!" Kanda said, eyes widening_. His arms and legs are not binded... why is he not escaping_?

"Oi, Walker!" Kanda said. But Allen didn't respond. He was staring blanky at Kanda, his eyes dull and unfocused. His white hair fell around his pale face. He looked... dead.

"What did you do to him?" Kanda asked, getting pissed.

Road sat down beside Allen's right hand and stroked Allen's face. "He's such a nice doll. He was so firece, so i decided that I want to make him MY doll. You want him? You must fight me for it. " Road said, licking her lips.

"Damn you..." Kanda leapt towards her, drawing his sword and putting his fingertips on the blade. "Mugen, INVOCATE!" He yelled and swung out with his Innocence.

_Man, he's fast..._ Road thought, tsking.

Kanda landed beside the armchair and grabbed hold of Allen, slinging him on his shoulder before leaping after Road.

"EHH?!" Road stared at how easily Kanda got hold of Allen.

"Geez. You can have him. I am bored of him anyway. Byebye" Road said. And she... disappeared.

Kanda stared.

A tumbleweed rolls past.

Then Kanda lowered Allen on the ground and waved a hand in front of his face. Allen had no response. _No response..._ Kanda thought. Then he grabbed Allen's right arm and felt for a pulse. Its slow, but it is there. _He's alive... at least. Wonder what the girl did to this damned beansprout._

Kanda gave a scornful look at Allen's dressed and took all those extras off until he was left with Allen's shirt with the ribbion around the neck. "Oi! Walker!" Kanda shook the boy again. Allen's eyelids drooped and his eyes closed.

"Hey, wake up!" Kanda said. But Allen remained asleep.

"Tsk."

**My first D.Gray fic! :D and please, R&R. the next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Missing

**Thanks for those reviews! ESPECIALLY CISSY. I LOVE YOU TOO!!**

* * *

The train went on towards England. Back to the Head Quarters of the Black Order.

Kanda sat in the first class section, with Allen lying at the opposite side of the carriage. Kanda had draped his coat over Allen to keep him warm. It was beginning to snow outside. Kanda looked out of the half-misted window, his eyes drooping as he thought about what to say to Komui after he returned to the HQ. _What am I supposed to do...? This darn beansprout got himself into this..._ Kanda thought, his eyes moving to Allen. Allen was still asleep, his white hair spread out on the soft velvet seat under his head. The coat was covered up to his chin, so only his white hair and face was visible. The train shook and Allen slipped off the seat with the coat.

"Ah!" Kanda exclaimed and caught Allen before he fell to the ground.

They were kneeling in the middle of the carraige with Allen in Kanda's arms. Kanda looked down at the boy's closed eyes. Allen was totally oblivious to his surroundings... Kanda cursed under his breath. _If I put him there, he'll keep falling down. And he'll catch a cold._

...

_Why should I care so much about this bean sprout anyway?! He can care..._

Kanda stared down at that sleeping face buried into his stomach... those strands of white hair... _Darndest beansprout..._ Kanda thought, a vein popping. Then he got up and placed Allen's head on his lap, his face going abit red though there's no one there. He covered the coat over Allen fully so that Allen wouldn't catch a cold.

The train surged on towards the HQ.

* * *

"What's this?"

Lavi asked, staring at Kanda. In Kanda's arms was a pale and sleeping Allen Walker, wrapped up in Kanda's coat. Kanda ignored Lavi and walked towards the Science Department.

"HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY EXISTENCE!" Lavi yelled.

"You got a problem...?!" Kanda spun around, darknes gathering at his eyes and all around him.

"Uh...of course... not." Lavi said as Kanda placed Allen down on a bed.

Kanda went over to the staircase. "Where are you going?" Lavi asked.

"Idiot. To report to the supervisor of course. About Allen." Kanda said, walking up the stairs.

Allen's finger twitched, but nobody saw it.

* * *

"Supervisor."

"Supervisor."

Komui was drooling on his desk. Kanda's vein popped. "Lenalee's getting married."

-silence-

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Komui screamed, reaching up to his imaginary image of a sister. Kanda punched him and he fell over before recovering and standing up. "That's so cruel of you, Yu. Pulling a joke like that. I might get a heart attack."

"You might get a heart attack after hearing what happened to Walker." Kanda said, veins popping even more.

* * *

"There's Walker. And you have heard what I told you." Kanda said, bringing Komui to Allen's bed. Kanda was looking away, he did not want to see that beansprout.

"Where's Walker?"

"There?"

"Where...? I don't see him anywhere." Komui said.

Kanda turned around. "I told you..." Kanda looked at the empty bed. "...he is there?"

"Where is he?" Kanda looked around and saw Lavi walking back. "LAVI! DID YOU SEE THAT BEANSPROUT?!"

Lavi shook his head. "No! But when I left... he was still here..." Lavi said, looking surprised, at the empty bed.

"Find him!" Kanda yelled, running off.

Lavi stared after Kanda. "He seem abit different... these days."

"Yeah. But we have no time to talk. Look for Allen Walker. We must find him. No matter what." Komui said.

"What happened to him?!" Lavi asked.

Komui looked at Lavi with forlorn eyes.

"He was turned into a doll... by the Noah."

Lavi's eye widened under his headband.

* * *

**And here's the CHAPTER 2!! Enjoy! Oh dear, where did naughty Allen run off to?**

**Chapter three will be up... I am not sure when...**


	3. Loss of Memories

"ALLEN! ALLEN!" Lavi yelled.

"Walker!" Kanda yelled, but there was not a single respind in the empty halls of the HQ. Kanda cursed, walking quickly through the various levels as Lavi's yells slowly faded away a few floor below. He climbed to the seventh storey and stared down the hallway. There was nothing there. Kanda heaved a sigh. "Stupid beansprout causing all this damn trouble. I don't even care where he goes! I am totally wasting my time." Kanda turned around and stared.

Allen Walker was standing back facing towards him about 6 meters away down in the stony corridor. Kanda sighed. "Found you. You woke up, beansprout?" Kanda walked over and put his hand on Allen's shoulder. Allen turned around slowly, casting dreamy eyes on Kanda. Allen smiled up at him. "Yeah, I woke up." Allen said softly, nodding. He still seemed very tired. Kanda tched and grabbed Allen's arm. "Let's go." Kanda said, pulling onto Allen. But Allen jerked back, casting a forlorn look at Kanda.

"W...What's wrong, beansprout?" Kanda asked, taking that look on Allen's face into consideration.

"I just need to ask you one thing." Allen said, looking up at Kanda. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

Kanda's eyes widened.

* * *

Allen Walker sat on the couch in Komui's messy office, looking blank and somewhat sad.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything, Allen?" Komui asked, looking seriously at the boy. Allen looked up, then looked down again, afraid. He shook his head violently from left to right. "You don't remember... who we are and what are you?!" Kanda asked, shaking Allen. Allen sobbed a little at Kanda's rough treatment. Komui stepped forward, pulling Kanda back. "Yuu!" Komui said in a harsh tone. Kanda looked down at the white-haired boy who was shaking his head still.

"I... I don't know... I really don't know... please... stop calling me Allen... I don't know who is Allen..." Allen sobbed, covering his ears with his hands.

"What are his examination reports?" Komui asked, seeing Lavi walking in.

Lavi held up a piece of paper and passed it to Komui. Komui read it and nodded. "So despite memory loss, he has no other injuries and he is well and unhurt. Okay..." Komui nodded. "Take Allen Walker back to his room, then I will decide on what will happen next."

Kanda stared avidly at the boy and turned, heading out of the room.

"Kanda!" Lavi called out. "Don;t you want to take Allen up to his room?"

Kanda looked back at the white-haired boy coldly. "He gave me alot of stupid trouble. don't care about whether he's alive or dead. If he had forgotten us, just cast him out in the str-"

**BAM!**

Kanda glared coldly at Lavi who had pushed him against a wall. "HOW CAN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THIS!? I KNOW YOU DISLIKED HIM, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THESE THINGS!" Lavi yelled angrily. Kanda looked away. His eyes seem to soften as he looked at the white-haired boy that was looking very afrad of Lavi's sudden outburst.

_"I... never... disliked him..."_ Kanda said, looking into Allen's eyes. Allen felt afraid and turned away. Kanda snapped out of his little trace as Allen's movement. Kanda tched and shoved Lavi aside. "IF you care about him, go care about that beansprout yourself." Kanda said, and walkd out of the room.

Lavi looked back at Allen and smiled. "Come on, Allen. I'm taking you back to your room."

Allen looked up at Lavi and stood up hesistantly.

* * *

**Another chap. Not much AllenxKanda here... they're still a little at blows. But next chapters will have more action, so be prepared for a Rebellious!Allen !!**


	4. Kanda's Soft Side

Allen Walker sat on his bed in his room. His room... Allen looked around, not sure what to think of this place now. He touched the painting on the wall beside his bed and his blue eyes softened. This picture reminded him of someone... but who? Allen gazed up at the person in the picture. His lips started moving on their own.

"M..."

Allen's eyes teared up, but he didn't know why. There was some sort of sadness behind this... "Ma...na..." Allen said, touching the thing in the picture. Then he stopped, a little confused. He stepped down from his bed and walked over to the small window. He looked out into the night. The glass is abit frosted, but he knew that darkness outside. A familiar song rang in his head.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_qua resurget ex villa..._

What song was that? It sounded distant, sad, but nice... Allen walked over to the mirror and picked it up, looking at himself for the first time. "Is this... Allen... Walker?" Allen asked himself, looking down into the mirror. He touched the red scar over his left eye, thinking it looked really ugly.

"I hate this place." Allen told himself. "Everyone's so scary, and serious... did Allen Walker live here last time? If so, I really pity him..." Allen said to himself, taking off his shoes and socks and counting his toes on the bed. Allen sighed and lay down on the bed, stretching himself out. A small golden thing zipped past his vision. He sat up, alaramed. "Who's there?!" He said. Then he felt something land on his head and he jumped, falling out of bed. It was a...

"...flying... lemon?" (I read Timcanpy's Real Thoughts Fanfic hahaha)

Timcanpy looked pissed off being called a 'Flemon'. "Who are you?!" Allen yelled, swatting Timcanpy away as Timcanpy tried to land on his head again. "Get off me!!" Allen yelled, tears coming to his eyes. "I don't want to be here..." Allen squatted at a corner as Timcanpy understood and kept its distance. Timcanpy landed on his pillow and sat there, watching Allen silently.

Allen cried, burying his face in his hands. Then he stood up and ran out of his room. He didn't want to crop up in his room anymore...

* * *

Allen stood at the empty hallway, staring at how empty it is in the middle of the night. He walked through the empty 7th floor, somehow feeling the old laughters, cries and fun a certain group of people had last time. Allen put his hands up to his hair and clutched it as memories came to him in fragments.

_"KOMURIN!! Don't destroy it!" Komui yelled. Everything was in chaos. _

_"Get Komurin down!!"_

_"ALLEN!"_

_He turned around. "I know... I think I should settle it..." His mouth moved as he said those words. Kanda Yuu was standing in front of him, also looking at the machine._

_"Stupid beansprout..."_

_"Beansprout..."_

_"KOMURIN! THAT EXORCIST WITHT HE WHITE HAIR JUST GoT HURT..."_

_"Got hurt?!" The machine cried. It reached towards him._

_INNOCENCE!!_

_ACTIVATE...!_

_The arm shot out as __a sort of gun like thing..._

_Kanda looked away..._

"YEEAAAARRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allen screamed in the middle of the whole corridor, his hands clutching at his hair at the memory. "AhhhhhhH!!" Allen collapsed, his hands shaking.

"What's wrong?! Who screamed?!"

Alot of people start hurrying into the place. There was Jimmy... Kaoru... Allen stared at all those... somewhat familiar faces and screamed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

"Allen!" Lavi ran over, grabbing the boy's shoulders. "What happened? Are you hurt?!" Lavi asked.

"I..." Allen cried, his head bent down. "I..."

"?" Lavi looked down at themess of a white hair it is now.

"I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!!" Allen screamed, looking up with firece blue eyes. "YYYYYAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!" Allen scratched Lavi's arm, then bit it.

"YEOW!!" Lavi yelled, trying to shake Allen off. Allen let go, growling like some kind of wild beast. Lavi stepped back as Kanda came too. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" Kanda yelled. Then he caught sight of Allen, not like himself.

"Wh..." Kanda stared at Allen.

Allen looked at Kanda. Then he walked towards Kanda, his eyes softening. "K...Kanda..." Allen said, reaching out to Kanda.

Kanda stared at Allen. "...?"

"YUU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

"YOU'RE THE PERSON I SAW MOST CLEARLY!! I WILL KILL YOU!! YOU..." Allen screamed, grabbing Kanda's neck. Kanda was caught by surprise. He looked down at Allen's face and he realised he liked the one before better.

Kanda reached out and hugged Allen.

Allen's eyes widened. Then his hands released around Kanda's neck. "K...K...Kanda..." Allen whispered.

"Allen."

Allen closed his eyes and hugged Kanda back.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH--"

Everyone was staring at them.

Kanda glared at all of them. "Take this stupid boy. I calmed him down. Now you all better tie him up and just leave him to be!"

* * *

**WOW. Allen went craaaazy. **

**Anyways, I am working on a new D.Gray fic! No, not the interview one... another one xD**


	5. Knowing There

**Wow, its 2:10 AM.** (This is not related to the fic.) **And thanks to those considerate people over at my ex-'bashing' fic... thank you for not bringing your flames over here :) I am serious... Oh, by the way, that fic is now a 'D.Gray/Manga Interactive Issues Fanfiction' hahaha So feel free to bring up any stinging issues... I want to say out my personally feelings too... its feels really great that way.**

**Thank you for still reading my fanfictions, I feel so happy everytime I get reviews... for my work and hearing those supportive phrases of 'great!' and 'update soon!'**

* * *

**11:21 PM -Allen Walker's Room**

* * *

Allen Walker lay on his bed, his hands bounded above him. His legs were bounded too, and both chains were tied firmly on the bed frames at the front and back of the bed for his arms and legs. Allen struggled. "I want to see the man with the long hair!" Allen yelled. "I need to ask him something! Let me go!!" Allen yelled, struggling. Lavi backed off to the corner, sighing. "Really... how ever did Kanda calm this guy down with just a hug?" Lavi asked. Bookerman stared at Lavi.

-Panda ownage moment-

"It's none of your business, red-head. Now shove your butt back to bed. Its late now." Bookerman kicked Lavi's butt and Lavi rolled straight out of the room. _Though it does amazes me... That Kanda's expression and sudden movement towards Allen here... _Bookerman thought, looking at the struggling boy. He closed the door behind him and Allen stopped, staring at the closed door. Then Allen gave up, just lying there and closing his eyes, pouting.

* * *

**5:36 AM - Allen Walker's Room**

Six hours.

Allen Walker opened his eyes slowly, letting his vision adjust to the dim light coming through the slightly dusty windows. It was the break of dawn. Wait... it isn't... Allen bent his head backwards to look at the window. "Mmmmm...?" Allen made a questioning sound. Then something snapped.

Allen bent his head slowly back at stared at the door. It opened slightly. _Someone broke the lock?!_ Allen thought about the snap he heard. He felt happy. Somehow... there is a glimmer of hope someone would save him...

"Oi. Beansprout."

Allen inhaled sharply at the voice. It was that guy... that guy called Kanda. "I came to tell you not to get any false assumptions on what happened..." Kanda said, sounding really pissed off at the moment... but there was also a hint of slight embarassment. Allen blinked at the dark figure standing at the door. _He couldn't wait till morning? He actually broke the lock to tell me this?_

Allen watched silently as Kanda presumed that he was asleep, and walked out quiety, shutting the door. The door was a little loose with no lock. Allen looked up at the ceiling.

_Somehow... I have this bad feeling something's going to happen later in the day..._

**7:06 AM - Black Order Cafetria**

Allen Walker was accompanied by a couple of seekers to go down to the cafetria for food. He felt self-concious for a moment and he wondered who he really was before... his memory was all gone... "..." Allen walked towards the counter with a small archway in the metal bars cautiously and looked down at his feet. A guy with pink hair stepped out of the darkness like a bright... pink star?

"Oh, hello there A-... I mean..." Jerry said, suddenly remembering something. He seemed to look down at Allen with a knowing look.

"I... mean, welcome! What is your name? I am Jerry and I can cook anything you like!" Jerry said cheerily.

Allen looked up, smiling at the friendliness. Then he hesistated at his 'name'. Then he bowed. "I... I am Allen... Walk...er." Allen said with much difficulty. "Pleased to meet you. And I really can... order anything I like?" Allen looked up earnestly.

* * *

**Its getting pretty late here and I am tired... my fingers hurt from my other fic... haha... so I'll just post this one up first. Update the interview, this and other one (if I get issues posted in the reviews) tomorrow! See you all! **

**R&R!!**

* * *


	6. Waking His Heart

**7:07AM, Cafeteria**

* * *

"I want a roasted pork with sauce, granula bits, 20 of them, mushroom soup extra large, soba, egg and milk, toast, fried rice, fried noodles, chicken wing x 13, potato chips x 14 packets, oyster sauce vegetables, steamed buns, gyoza, ..."

"Looks like he haven't lost his memory on how much he eats... and what food Jerry cooks." Bookman said, staring at Allen ordering food. Lavi's eye twitched. "You didn't know? Its something called, **'natural instinct'**." Lavi said with a tightnening mouth.

"... and for dessert 18 mango puddings. Extra milk please." Allen said, smiling brightly up at Jerry.

"Uh, of course." Jerry said. "You want it all now?"

"Yep!"

* * *

**7:17AM, at some random table**

* * *

-Chomp! Gobble Slurp!-

"I am done! Yum!"

Lavi stared at the table's empty plates. "T-That was... fast..." Lavi muttered. Allen smiled widely at Lavi. Lavi looked back at Allen and smiled. Allen looked at those green eyes, that headband, and everything. He looked so familiar, yet Allen couldn't remember anything.

He must have been the previous Allen's friend. A very good friend... like a brother. Allen sighed and stood up, wiping his mouth with a hankerchief.

"I am... going up there." Allen said, smiling slightly. He stepped out of the cafeteria as Lavi watched him. Then Allen disappeared round the corner.

* * *

Lavi was silent as he looked at the Finders crowded around him. "Uh..." Lavi looked at them, feeling a sense of doom.

"Where is Master Walker? Where is he?!" the Finders asked. "Oh no, supervisor is going to kill us... with Komurin!" A shudder went through the whole group at that WORD. "Find him! We're Finders right? Yes! Find him!" They all ran off in different directions. Lavi stood up. _I should go and look for him as well._

Lavi ran off towards the gates of the HQ.

* * *

**7:28 AM, The Library**

Allen Walker sat at a corner, his head buried in his arms on his knees. He heard a clack and he looked up. _I-Its that man again! That Kanda guy... A_llen thought, as his eyes brightened at that wave of black hair, those ever serious eyes and that sword hanging at the man's side.

Allen stood up and walked towards Kanda, who was picking out some books in the dark library. "Eh... Mr...Kanda." Allen said in a timid voice as he approached the tall black haired samurai. Kanda looked around. He had already sensed Allen's presence, but he had decided to ignore it. "I..." Allen said, looking up at him. Kanda frowned. "What do you want, bean?" Kanda growled.

Allen jumped at Kanda's rough tone and stepped back. "Umm..." Allen reached out and touched Kanda's sleeve. Kanda jerked back. "Don't touch me. What do you want?"

"I..." Allen withdrew his hand. "I want to go on a mission. And I want to train. I want to get back my memory." Allen said, looking determined.

Kanda raised his eyebrows. "Train? Mission? Memory?" Kanda asked with a slick voice. "Chy. You're getting your hopes too high, beansprout." Kanda said coldly. "And don't tell me that. Go tell that joker supervisor. I can't help you with this. And I am not going to. I have too many things to care about. Excuse me." Kanda said, pushing past Allen with a few books in his arms.

Allen stood there, watching him. "A...Are you saying that..." Allen stared after him.

"That's right, you're useless. Don't try to be useful. You're in the way, BEAN." Kanda said, walking away.

Allen hand shook.

_Gone._

_He's gone. _

_He said, I was... useless..._

_I'm in the way. I suppose Lavi only smiled at me because he didn't want me to know what he really thinks of me. Everyone thinks I'm in the way..._

_In the way... _

_At least... I must help them..._

_and there's only one way..._

Allen looked at the library counter and took note of a penknife, a paper and a pen. He took up the pen and wrote something. Then he grabbed the penknife and clicked out the blade, looking at it. Then he walked to the back of the library... and behind a bookcase.

"Unnh... ah-"

_Splat... plap...plap...plap..._

* * *

_plap..._

* * *

**7:42 AM, Main Gathering Area for departure**

* * *

"Kanda!"

Kanda looked around at the people gathered in the main departure area. "What's going on?" Kanda asked, looking uninterested, but he still had to ask that question. Lavi looked at him, panting. "Did you see Allen?" Lavi asked. Kanda looked at him and smirked. "He's in the library. I reckon you didn't search that place."

"What? He's in the library all along? Thank god. How long have you left him there? Is he still there?" Lavi asked. Kanda nodded slightly. "I left only a few minutes. I reckon he's still there."

"Alright, Finder, please rest first, I and Yuu-chan will go and get him." Lavi said, smiling brightly.

"Yu...chan..." Kanda shook with veins popping everywhere on his face.

* * *

**7:51 AM, The Library**

* * *

They pushed open the oakdoors of the library and stepped in. Kanda muttered under his breath. "Beansprout, are you in there?"

"Hnn?" Kanda caught sight of something on the library counter and he picked it up. "Its... a note?" Kanda read through it and his eyes widened. "Beansprout! Are you in here?" Kanda noticed that the penknife that was on the table earlier wasn't there too. Kanda walked past the rows of bookshelves, checking between them. Lavi was checking the other side.

There was a strong metallic smell of blood at the last bookcase at Kanda's side. It was really dark, but he can make out a boy lying slumped against the wall at the end, with white hair and blood stained white shirt. Kanda walked in shaking the boy. "Beansprout! Oi!"

But Allen's head rolled limply. Kanda's eyes adjusted to the light and he realised how pale Allen was looking. He looked down. Allen's left hand was loosely holding a penknife, the blade glinstening with half-dried blood. His right wirst was slashed beyond imagination. It was cute so deeply, blood flowed to a puddle of a reasonable size on the ground.

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelled. "Wake up!" But Allen didn't respond. Kanda felt Allen's neck for a pulse and realised how cold his skin was. But the pulse was there, a small, irregular one, as if his heart was struggling to keep it there. Kanda took the boy's neck ribbon and tied it around Allen's wrist, stopping the blood flow by tying it tightly until the boy's hand turned white. Then Kanda scooped Allen up bridal style, and ran out of the back of the bookshelves. "Headband!" Kanda yelled. "This is an emergency!" Kanda yelled.

Lavi put down a comic book he picked up and ran towards him. "What is it..."

_Plap..._

Blood splashed onto the ground. Lavi stared at the pale white-haired boy in Kanda's arms.

"Allen..." Lavi said, shocked for a moment before Kanda ran out of the Library. Lavi was stunned for a moment before he too, followed Kanda out. Then his foot crunched on something.

It was the note that Kanda read.

Lavi picked it up.

_I don't know why I am here anymore, but when you discover my body among the bookshelves, please don't even try to save me. Just bury me near the HQ building. I am glad that I got 2 days of great treatment, even though I felt that I am in all of your's way. I suppose I must be a real pain to take care of, so I must say I should just stop being a hinderance. Thank you Kanda... I understand what your words finally mean. I have no hope... no memories... how can I ever be like you... _

_Perhaps in my death, i will recover my memory in heaven._

_Kanda, I heard you that night. I felt really happy that someone hugged me and came to my room to visit me in the middle of the night. I will definitely repay you... in my next life... I_

_am._

_happy_

_- Allen_

* * *

Kanda ran towards the Medical Department, the boy head, arms and legs swinging limply as Kanda ran. "You idiot beansprout. You're really in our way you know! Damn shit! You added to my work! Now i'll need more soba..."

Kanda looked down at the boy. "Then you'll wake up... in your bed, tied up. So you won't do something so dumb. Then I will have to deliver you your dinner, and its going to cost me alot of pissed off energy to do that, you damn beansprout! You live on the seventh floor."

Kanda reached the Medical Depratment. "Somebody! Someone's dying!" Kanda yelled. "Get your bloody doctor ass here right now!!"

* * *

**Okay, so sad. Finally Kanda's going to see light. Will it be that Allen will die, then kanda will go to his grave everyday to cry? OH NO! Afterlife of Allen indeed.**

**Rating might be changed for later chapters. -hinthint-**

* * *


	7. Please Me

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMELY MATURE STUFF. **

3:51 AM, Black Order Medical Department

So... they were back here again, in the Medical Department. Kanda sat beside Allen Walker's bed, his head his his hands. He wasn't asleep. He was about to fall asleep.

Allen Walker lay on the bed, his pale face only slightly more peach coloured than his white hair that spead across the pillow like a star burst that is silver. Kanda massaged his aching head and Allen whimpered on the bed, his eyelids and mouth twitching a little.

Kanda looked at him, raising his head so suddenly, it almost knocked into the saline drip's rack beside him that has a pack of saline that was connected to Allen's right arm. His wrist was bandaged. Allen whimpered again and Kanda stared avidly at Allen as Allen stirred, opening his eyes weakly. The first person that came into view was Kanda. Well, Kanda IS the only person there anyway.

"Beansprout."

Kanda called him and reached out, touching Allen's face. Allen was shocked for a moment at Kanda's attitude that had been so different from... _wait a minute... aren't I supposed to be dead? _Allen thought, eyes widening at the man looking down at him. Allen's eyes teared up and tears rolled down the side of his face. Kanda wiped them away. Allen opened his mouth a little and whispered.

_"Why...? I wanted to die..." _

Allen looked up at him. Kanda clenched his teeth together. "Don't you dare do something so dumb again, next time, you understand?"

Allen looked up at Kanda, confused.

"!"

Kanda's face was sad. He was sad and guilty. Allen's heart sort of melted for that look. "K...Kanda..." Allen muttered, feeling a good load of desire growing inside him. _He's... precious. He saved my life. I want him..._ Allen thought. Then Allen stopped. _What am I thinking? Why...?_

Allen sat up and hugged Kanda. "I... want...you. Let's go somewhere quiet... can we? Quiet... and private..." Kanda's eyes widened a little at the small frame that was in his arms now. How could he do this? But... Allen haven't recovered. He can't possible. But the small body in his arms was trembling with anticipation.

Kanda smiled slightly. "It might be hard on your small frame, Allen. Is this your first time?"

Allen nodded. Kanda patted his head. "Don't worry, its mine too."

* * *

**STOPPP!! Only proceed if you're over 18, and you don't know me in Real Life. Thank you. This is serious. If you are less than 18 (cm), or _you know me in REAL LIFE_, you can skip the following block of text and head straight to chapter 8.**

Kanda placed the white haired boy on his bed and walked over to the door, locking it. Then he turned back to the boy lying there, watching him with bright silver-grey eyes. Kanda walked over and looked down at the boy. Allen looked up, feeling that he was so small on the bed, with Kanda standing over him.

"Kanda... are you tired?" Allen asked with a small voice.

"No." Kanda said, looking down at the boy. His eyes travelled down from the round face, down to the zipper of Allen's black pants. Allen watched Kanda carefully. "Can we... start?" Kanda looked at the boy again, feeling the heat rise. He wanted... he wanted Allen.

Kanda stood over the boy on his bed and leaned down, his whole body pressing onto Allen's. He put his lips on Allen's and kissed him, his tongue exploring the boy's mouth. Allen closed his eyes, feeling the wetness of Kanda's lips on him. Allen's arms moved on their own, undressing Kanda as Kanda did the same. When they broke away, they were both naked. Allen looked down at Kanda's...--

His eyes widened. "I think I just scarred my virgin eyes."

Kanda looked at Allen's. "Me too." There was an awkward silence. Then Kanda kissed Allen's neck. and traced the whole line of kisses down Allen's body until he reached the tip of Allen's member and kissed that too. Allen shuddered as the wet tongue of Kanda's went round the tip of it. It made him hard, and it was the first time he was. It was a strange feeling. Then he felt it go inside Kanda's mouth and Kanda's head bobbed up and down, his lips running along the length of it.

Allen's back arched upwards and he made a small sound like a whimper. Kanda did it faster and faster, until his hair was flying up and down with accordance to his mouth. Kanda grabbed Allen's legs to keep them from kicking Allen. Allen's fingers clutched the bedsheets until they turned white and he felt pulses of pleasure running through his entire body. he felt the tip of his member touch the back of Kanda's throat, and he came, squealing as he did so. Kanda pulled it out of his mouth, spitting out Allen's cum and looked at it. Somehow, he felt that it was a grand achievement to make Allen cum like that. Kanda smiled as he watched Allen's chest heave up and down, his fingers relaxing, his cheeks flushed. Allen looked at Kanda and smiled weakly. "That... felt good."

Kanda smirked. "There's more coming."

"Just do it. Don't stop, no matter what. I need you... do it hard!" Allen said to him. Kanda looked at Allen's determined face. And he laughed. "I won't hold back." Kanda looked at Allen, thinking for awhile. Then he got an idea. He read it somewhere before... (don't ask where Kanda got the book). Kanda pushed Allen's ass upwards and Allen stared at him through his legs. "?"

Kanda took the cum on his hands and lubricated three of his fingers. Then he touched Allen's opening with one finger. He drew circles around it and Allen watched him curiously. Then Kanda shoved that wet finger deep inside Allen. Allen whimpered as Kanda's finger moved around in his tight opening, and pulled it out again. Then Kanda shoved two fingers in and stretched the hole for the intrusion of a bigger matter.

Then he removed them and stood up, still holding Allen's legs up. "Its going to hurt a little." Kanda warned. Then he positioned his own member in front of the opening and pushed in. "Uhh!!" Allen cried out as it ripped his small opening. Allen cried from the pain of it, and Kanda pushed in further, until his whole member was fully inside Allen. Allen whimpered and cried out, sobbing, but Kanda kissed him to silence him. "Shhh..." Kanda silenced Allen. Allen bit his lip as Kanda pulled out half, and pushed in again. And he repeated that action slowly, pulling out half, then pushing in fully. Soon, it wasn't painful anymore. Allen felt even greater waves of pleasure going through his body as Kanda pumped faster and fast. Then kanda noticed Allen's erect member and grabbed it, moving his hands up and down.

Two spots was too much more Allen. Allen made a highpitched noise and he arched backwards as Kanda's movement doubled its speed, his hand and member a blur. Allen's eyes glazed, and saliva flowed out of his mouth, unable to be contained by his slack mouth. "Uhh..." Allen came all over himself, but Kanda's time wasn't up yet. Allen's body relaxed as he lay on the bed, semi-conscious, but Kanda continued to pump into Allen with fullstrength, not realising Allen was already spent.

Allen twitched a little as a few waves of pleasure still coursed through his slack body. Then Kanda pumped deep into Allen and held it there, his eyes glazing, his hand still moving up and down on Allen's slack member. Then kanda came into Allen. It was one long on as the white sticky liquid jetting into Allen's body. Allen felt the warmless of the sticky liquid fill up his insides. Then Kanda pulled out, collapsing next to Allen as excess cum flowed out of Allen's opening, dripping onto the floor.

Kanda sat up again, pushing Allen's whole body on the bed and bent down, looking at Allen's opening, pleased at his handiwork. Allen recovered a little and looked up at Kanda, smiling slightly. Kanda was still erect - he haven't had enough. "Its not enough yet, Allen."

"Then do some more." Allen told Kanda.

Kanda grabbed Allen's head roughly and shoved his member into Allen's mouth. Allen moaned slightly at Kanda's strength, but he knew he himself wouldn't have strength to sit up and do it for Kanda. "Help me do it." Allen mumbled with Kanda's member in his mouth. "I don't have strength. Do it as deep as you wish."

Kanda looked down at the boy and smiled, leaing against the wall. Then he held the back of the boy's head and pushed the boy down."Guh!" Allen made a noise and he squeezed his eyes shut as the tip of Kanda's member slid over the back of his throat. He felt like vomiting, but Kanda lifted his head up and pushed him down fully again and again before he had time to know what was happening. Then the speed increased again until watery noises came from Allen's throat. Allen's eyes glazed over again, rolling up to his head as his whole body went slack with kanda's hand controlling his head. Then Kanda presser Allen's down again, and he came. Then Kanda lifted Allen's head off and cum flowed out of Allen's mouth. Kanda wiped it away and hugged Allen tight. Allen looked up with glazed eyes and smiled, still feeling the sweetness of the white liquid at the back of his throat.

Then they both fell asleep.

**Poor allen is so horny. Oh wait. it was me who was horny. SCREW THIS WORLD! My PURE CLEAN FINGERS ARE RUINED!**

* * *


	8. The Turn of Things

**Awwwwww right! Next Chapter!**

Allen Walker laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as the first light streamed in from the gap between the curtains in Kanda's room. Kanda was gone. From the bed. Allen sat up and put on his clothes. "That man..." Allen said, his eyes softening. Then he winced, holding his butt. "Ow... pain." Allen muttered. "And sticky." Allen walked out of Kanda's room, still naked and he walked down the corridor like its no big deal (I suppose he forgot the principles of being human as well, that's strange.).

Miranda sighed, holding a cup of her coffee. Then she looked up and stared. Allen Walker looked up at her, his grey-blue eyes shining. "Ah..." They both looked at each other.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!"

"Miranda! What's wrong?" Lavi yelled, running up and looking at Miranda who was blushing and covering her eyes on the ground, her coffee spilt everywhere. Lavi looked up. "G-g-g-g-g..." Lavi made a freaked out face and his eyes twitched. Kanda came out and he saw Allen walking towards them, confused and naked. "Allen!" Kanda said it out sternly. Allen was actually glad to see him, but hearing that tone of voice, Allen stepped back. Kanda took off his coat and wrapped it around him. "What the hell were you thinking?! _They might have f-found out!_" Kanda whispered the last part. Then he carried Allen up bridal style. "Uh, Lavi, you take Miranda down to her room first, she seem... to be emotionally scarred by what she just saw." Kanda said, raising an eyebrow at Miranda who was sobbing.

"I...I wanted to look for you..." Allen said, making goo-goo eyes up at Kanda. Kanda gulped at his face and pulled the cloth over Allen's head to cover the face. _Ba-Bump._ "..." Kanda walked towards Allen's room, Allen's goo-goo eyed face still imprinted in his head.

_Too... too cute!_

_"Allen."_

Allen gulped as he sat on his bed, looking at Kanda with a guilty look. "I am sorry..."

Kanda looked at Allen with eyes of irritation then it softened and Kanda bent forward. He placed a kiss on Allen's forhead and patted his head before going out of the room. Allen watched him and he curled up on his bed thinking about what happened last night. He closed his eyes and cried.

Kanda stepped out of Allen's room and bit his lip. What he done was wrong last night. What had gotten into the both of them? _He's just a damn kid. And... I... actually did that to him... _Kanda decided not to think about it and hurry down to have his breakfast of soba again.

He would bring some food up for Allen, and tell Miranda to shut up. Because seeing Allen's body is not a great deal, isn't it?

**A/N: Alright, this is a really short chapter... xD but awww Miranda's real lucky man! But poor allen. **

**Will Lavi suspect something already!?**

**NOTE: There will be a sad ending to this, sorry Yaoi fans!**


	9. This is a Filler Chapter

**Hey, when I said 'sad' it doesn't nessasarily be sad to you some people might think its sad, though. **

"Allen."

* * *

Allen Walker felt someone shaking him. "Muuh..." Allen flipped around on his bed refusing to wake up. "Go away..." Allen pushed the person's hand back.

* * *

**That should hold you xD ... Well, I am not really trying!**

**"I Understand!" Lavi cried. Allen and him inhaled deeply and yelled:**

**"I!"**

**"LOVE!"**

**"YUUUUUUUU!!"**

**Kanda spun around. " I told you not to use my first name..." He said, pissed.**

**(Inspired from Youtube video: Love Yu?)**

**xD keke.**

* * *


	10. Back to Square One

"No!" Allen sat up in bed, biting the blanket. "No no no. This is not possible." Allen covered his head with the blanket. Silence overcame the small enclosed area. Then Allen let the blanket slip off his head. His face was horrible. It was sulky, black-eyed and pale. And what's more... he had recovered his memory. He... had recovered his memory. And retained the memories of the period which **he hadn't** recovered them. He opened the door to his room and saw Kanda standing there. There was silence when they both stared at each other. Kanda opened his mouth to speak, then Allen screamed. "K-K-Kanda appears!" Allen cried and ran past Kanda down the stairs. Kanda stared after the boy, stunned with a bowl of ramen in his hands. Plus 20 dangos.

Allen continued running down the stairs, a freaked out look on his face_. No no no no... What am I going to do?! I actually did that with KANDA? Bakanda?! What is happening? Why do I feel tingles all over my body?! And I am inevitably and irrevocably a... MAN_! Allen continued running, cupping his hand over his mouth. He was going to vomit from the sudden outburst he had. Then someone suddenly stepped into his view, and Allen knocked into him. "Ouch!" Allen fell on his bottom and held his head. He looked up. "Sorr-" Then Allen's eyes widened. Lavi was standing there, staring down at him. "USAGI APPEARS!!" Allen screamed, sobbing. Lavi wanted to say soemthing, then when he heard 'usagi', something bothered him.

"Usagi...?" Lavi muttered, squatting down in front of the jumpy Allen. "I never told the cuter version Allen Walker about my nickname. That means..." Lavi stared avidly at allen. Allen gulped. "Wa-ah..." Allen tried to explain himself. Lavi laughed loudly and yelled. "ALLEN REGAINED HIS MEMORIES!"

"Uwah!" Allen cried.

-----------------------

"What?!" Was the simultaneous reply from all corners of the Black Order.

Soon, many people came flocking to the Cafeteria, where Lavi had dragged Allen to. Komui shoved aside a couple of Finders and smiled. "Allen!" He said, patting Allen's shoulder. "That's great news, how do you feel?" Komui asked. Allen looked at the Supervisor. "Ah, I... I feel okay, I think." Allen said, scratching the back of his head. "Okay, so who is your father? How old are you? What is the flying lemon called? Who is your master? What is his hobby?!" Komui asked quickly. Allen laughed. "Mana Walker. 15. Timcanpy. General Cross. Uh, women? Loans? Running away from Loan Sharks?" Allen said. "I dunno, maybe all three?"

"ALLEN!!!" Everyone immediately hugged him, almost suffocating Allen. "Welcome back!"

Allen laughed. He never felt this happy. But there was only one thing on his mind... Allen looked around. Miranda, Lavi, Lenalee, Johnny, Reever, Krory... they were all here. One person wasn't there. Allen looked around. "Where's Bakanda?" Allen asked. Everyone let go of him and grinned. Then they looked around. "Hey, that's right... where's Kanda?"

Allen frowned and ran out of the cafeteria. Lavi chased after him. "H-Hey, Allen! I am sure he's coming soon!" Lavi said, grabbing onto allen's arm. Allen flinched. Then he stopped, staring around at the empty corridor. "B-But... why didn't he come?" Allen asked in a small voice. "Everyone came flocking when I regained my memory... but he didn't. Why?" Lavi blinked at Allen's questions. "Allen? What are you talking about? Its like Kanda to ignore you, afterall you _dislike each other so much_..."

**"You're wrong!"**

Lavi jumped. "A-Allen...?" Lavi stared at Allen, who was looking hurt and angry. Allen shook Lavi's hand off. "You're... wrong! We don't hate each other... Kanda is...! Kanda... is...!" Allen stuttered, tears of rage and hurt forming at the corner of his eyes. "_Kanda is...!_"

"I am what?"

Allen turned around to see Kanda standing there, arms akimbo. "Beansprout..." Kanda tched. Allen stared at him. "Bakan-" Allen stared, a small smile appearing, then Kanda pushed past him and grabbed Lavi's arm. "Come on... Lavi." Kanda said dully and pulled Lavi into the Cafeteria. "Now that beansprout recovered his memories, he's no cause of worry." Kanda muttered.

"W-Wait... Yuu-chan!" Lavi cried. "Allen's..."

_He's gone. Again._

Allen stood there, staring at Kanda's hand on Lavi's arm_. No... Don't let him touch you_...

"Yuu, let go of me! Ow!" Lavi said, laughing. "We should celebrate." Kanda continued dragging him towards the crowd. "I see, Yuu-chan is back!" Komui said. Lavi pulled Kanda's hair. "Yuu-chan, you're not angry that we called you Yuu-chan?" Lavi laughed. Allen stood at the entrance, staring at Lavi's hand on Kanda's hair. _No... the only one who can touch you is... _

_Is..._

"Allen?" Komui asked, noticing that Allen was staring at something with a hard glare. "What's wrong?"

Allen's mouth was half-open, staring straight at Lavi's hand and Kanda's hair in it. "...nothing."

"YUU-CHAN." Allen yelled. He lowered his head, letting his hair fall over his eyes. There was silence. Everyone was looking at him. "A-Allen?" Lenalee asked. "YUU-CHAN!" Allen yelled again. Kanda growled. "What are you saying, you idiot beansprout! Who asked you to call me that?!"

"YUU-CHAN! YUU! YUU! YUU!" Allen yelled loudly. Komui looked worried, and so are all the other Exorcists.

Kanda yelled back. "I don't allow you to call me that!"

Allen's head snapped up, eyes wide. His yelling ceased. "..." Allen stared at Kanda. Kanda stared back, then turned away. Allen clenched his teeth. "Why? Why can everyone call you that, and I can't?" Allen yelled, tears forming at the corner of his eyes again. Kanda tched. "Why are you making a scene here?"

Allen slammed his fist on the wall. "I won't let you forget what happened! What am I? A toy? Are you taking advantage of me over the week that I don't have my memory?! So I, to you... is just what you said, useless?" Allen yelled, glaring up at Kanda, tears faling down his cheeks. Everyone was in shocked silence, confused. Lavi turned towards Kanda, who had his head lowered. "Yuu..."

Kanda didn't respond.

Allen watched, and he didn't respond. Allen tried his best to hide his tears, but they welled up, and Allen turned tail and ran, embarssed and humiliated.

"Allen!!" Lavi cried. Everyone also did the same. "What's going on?!" Reever asked. "What did he mean by that...? Kanda, you better explain this!" Reever shouted at Kanda. Kanda bit his lip hard. Then he stood up and roared at the crowd. "All of you! Come back here!" He roared. Everyone stopped and turned. Kanda breathed heavily, and he waited till everyone turned around. He didn't notice that Lavi was missing. "I'll go after him. Me and Beansprout have something to talk about... and its not for everyone to listen." Then Kanda pushed through the crowd and ran out of the cafeteria.

--------------------------------

**Location -- Unknown**

Allen grabbed the penknife and held up his wrist. The bandages fell to the ground and exposed the healing cuts on his wrist. _Its too slow... and it hurts too..._ Allen thought. Then he set the penknife down, resting his head on the dusty wall. He closed his eyes. He was tired... suddenly, very tired... And he continued to lie in that position. Then after awhile, he curled up on the floor with the retracted penknife beside him.

------------------------------

"Allen! I know you're in there." Kanda knocked on Allen's bedroom door. There was no answer. Lavi stood beside him. "Yuu... remember that time.. when you said Allen was useless. And you remember what he did?" Lavi asked, worried. Kanda's eyes widened, then he knocked on the door harder. He tried the doorknob, and it was locked. Kanda shook the door. "Allen! Open the door! Don't do anything stupid!" Kanda yelled. "Allen!"

Kanda stepped back, and rammed his body agains the door. The door broke, and Kanda stepped in. "Allen!"

The dust cleared, but Allen's room was empty and tidy.

Kanda looked around the room, and panic overwhemled his once cool and calm stature. "We have to find him... we have to... before Allen..." Kanda murmured to himself and dashed past Lavi, who struggled to keep up with him.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: And after days and nights of Writer's Block, its back. Great.... another twist of events... how will it end? R&R, Chapter 11 will be up soon... sorry for the delay, my loves. :D**


	11. Found at Last

**"Allen! Allen!"**

"No..." Allen cupped his hands over his ears. "No... don't..." Tears fell from Allen Walker's eyes in the mysterious dusty and dim lit area. He lay on his side in the dust, eyes closed and face pale. Allen coughed from the bad air in the small room. He did not want to get out of here. Allen arm fell onto the dusty wood of the floor with a thud and he was still. Still, and pale.

--------------------------------

"I can't find him... anywhere..." Kanda breathed, looking around frantically. "Allen! Allen!" He cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs. "Allen, come out! Don't do anything stupid... STUPID BEANSPROUT!" Kanda yelled. Lavi placed a hand on Kanda's shoulder. It was Day 3 of the search. Now everyone was looking for him. Kanda couldn't help... but think the worst. "He might be bleeding to death now..." Kanda muttered.

Lavi bit his lip. It was not the best time now to ask... "What happened between you and Allen?" Lavi asked. Kanda turned his head to look at Lavi. Then Kanda tched. "Nothing... much." Kanda said unwillingly. Lavi sighed. "If you don't tell me anything, it won't do you any good." Lavi said. "Did you two... do that?" Lavi asked in a low voice. Kanda twitched. "NO, WE ABSOLUTELY DIDN'T! I REALLY HONESTLY DIDN'T DO THAT!" Kanda yelled, his face going red. Lavi laughed. "It was so easy to tell you're lying, Yuu-chan. Although I am wondering how our beansprout looks like when he was being... ahemed, by our Yuu-chan. can't really imagine." Lavi chuckled. Kanda blushed. "lavi, you better remain silent about this, or my Mugen will slide across your throat!" Kanda said, his hand on Mugen's handle.

"Whoa... wait. We gotta save Beansprout first, right?" Lavi said. Kanda let his hand drop to his side. "Y-yeah."

No.64 popped out from in between Kanda and Lavi. "You know, if you'd like to know, there are strange noises coming from the old storage room in B6." 64 said. Kanda and Lavi looked at each other. "Let's go!"

----------------------------------

Allen lay on his side, eyes closed.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Beansprout... are you inside?" Kanda yelled. Allen didn't respond. He still lay motionless on the floor. Then there was a BAM, and the door flew open. Kanda stared down at the still form of Allen Walker and yelled out in alarm. "Bean!" He shouted, and held Allen up carefully. Allen slopped limply in his arms. "Don't die!" Kanda shouted, shaking Allen. Then Kanda stared at Allen's pale and peaceful face. "Am I... too late?" Kanda muttered. Then he hugged Allen tightly in his arms.

Lavi watched on, smiling as Allen opened his eyes on Kanda's shoulder. Lavi placed a finger on his lips to motion for Allen to remain silent. Allen looked tired and confused. The Kanda spoke. "Allen... I just want you to know... that there's only one special name I have in this world that only one person can call me... and that name is..."

"Bakanda." Kanda said, burying his face in Allen's neck. Allen blushed.

"I am sorry..." Kanda said. Allen reached up, and touched Kanda's hair. Kanda stiffened. Allen lifted himself off Kanda's shoulder and looked at him. "I know... Bakanda..." Allen said, and tears fell from his eyes. Allen started sobbing. Kanda stared at him, eyes wideneing, and his cheeks going red. Lavi tried not to laugh. Then the two kissed, right in front of Lavi, and ALOT of people who had gathered outside. Komui and the rest stared, their mouths open at the couple.

Allen and Kanda were oblivious to all that, and they pulled away from each other for a brief moment.

"Bakanda. Bakanda. Bakanda bakanda..." Allen sobbed. Kanda smiled. "You're noisy. I'll silence you, Beansprout." Kanda said, and kissed Allen again, and Allen placed his arms around Kanda's neck.

_I love you... Bakanda._

_And I, you... Beansprout._

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Next, Epilouge. :D Will have some side stories.**


	12. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

**----------------------------------**

"Oh, so our happy couple is eating together?" Lavi teased. Allen was sitting beside Kanda, and eating their stuff. They both went red on their faces. "Shut up, Usagi." Kanda growled. Allen laughed weakly. Then they both grabbed a piece of soba with their chopsticks and sucked on it. Little did they know that they had grabbed the same strand. As they slurped on the soba piece till the end, what they met was... each other's lips. Allen and Kanda's eyes widened, then they smiled, lips still connected, and they set down their chopsticks to focus on kissing.

"Eww... those two are giving me a diet." Lenalee complained, changing to a seat far away from the couple.

Miranda laughed weakly. "Actually... I didn't know they got along so well."

------------------------------------------

**THE END.**


End file.
